


Poor Blair

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance, Series: Cascade Place, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plot thickens at Cascade Place as the evil villianess strikes out at Blair.<br/>This story is a sequel to Domestic Animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Blair

## Poor Blair

by Blair Kennedy

Author's webpage: <http://members.tripod.com/~Blair_K/index.html>

Author's disclaimer: Not mine. I'm working on it, though.

* * *

"Have you talked to anyone about this, Blair?" Dr. Siobahn Ryan asked her patient as she made notations on his chart before closing it. Walking over to the desk in the corner of the exam room, she sat down and looked pointedly at the young man on the exam table. "How long has this been going on?" 

"No and not too long," Blair replied, running a hand through his hair. Feeling embarrassed and ashamed, he refused to look directly at the doctor. "That's why I came in. I really didn't know where else to go." 

"That's all right, Blair. I'm glad you came in." Dr. Ryan took off her glasses and put them on top of her head. "I'll probably forget where they are. Look, this is very serious. While I can treat you physically, there is still the emotional treatment you require. I have a colleague I'd like for you to go see. Will you?" 

"You mean a shrink?" Blair looked aghast. "I didn't think I'd need a shrink." 

"Blair, you are a very smart man. That's why you came to me in the first place. I think you want to get better before you get worse. Part of getting better involves understanding the underlying emotional factors that contribute directly to your condition. You shouldn't feel embarrassed about seeking the help you need," Dr. Ryan explained in her most reassuring voice. She was concerned for the young man on her table. After looking over his chart, she wondered why such a condition or another had not manifested before now. She was equally amazed that the police observer had recognised his condition and came in to talk to her. "You do want to get better don't you?" 

"Yes, of course. I just feel so, I don't know, out of control. Man, Jim would have kittens if he knew," Blair said matter-of-factly, chewing on the corner of his shirt collar. 

"Why haven't you told him?" Siobahn was startled when she first learned the gruff police detective and the winsome anthropologist were, per the current terminology, life partners. They just didn't seem the type, she thought. But, then, neither did my second husband. "Do you know?" 

"I'm scared? Of what, though, I can't say. I know Jim would move mountains for me if I asked. Still, I don't want to lay this on him." It's my secret. Man! Why is this so hard? I should tell him. He should have been the first to know. Why am I so afraid? Do I think he'll think I'm some kind of defective and he won't want me anymore? I just don't know. "Do I sound crazy?" 

"No, Blair. You do, however, sound confused. I hope you will let us help you." Siobahn gave Blair a reassuring smile, hoping he would take the necessary steps down the road to recovery. 

* * *

"What's the latest?" Jim Ellison asked when he walked into Simon Banks' office at the Cascade Police Department, looking around at Simon, Rafe, Megan and Rhonda. "Where do we stand?" 

"We're in the clear so far, Jim. Nicollete dePoulignac is out of the country right now and her lawyer says she will not file suit against any of us or the department," Simon said, waving his cigar in the air. "I think we got lucky on this one. It seems Ms. de Poulignac was really just full of a lot of hot air. Now, how are you handling things, Rafe?" 

"The harassment has stopped while she's out of the country, but I imagine it will start up again as soon as she touches down. I've filed for a restraining order against her and changed the phone number again," Rafe answered, holding Megan's hand. "She's a real psycho." 

"I agree. Still, until she does something more overt we can nail her on, there's not a whole lot we can do," Simon said with a sigh. I wonder if every captain has these sorts of problems with his people? "Jim, how's Blair?" 

"He's fine, no thanks to Nicolette," Jim replied, giving Rafe a disapproving look. The younger detective looked like he had been slapped. Megan glared at Jim who rolled his eyes at her. "He had a check up today. He's coming here when he's through." 

"I hope everything checks out," Simon said, standing up. "You let me know. Now, you all have cases so I suggest you go clear them. Jim, will you give me a minute?" 

"Sure, Simon," Jim said, watching as the others filed out of the office. Rafe gave him an apologetic look before leaving. "What's up?" 

"My blood pressure for one thing," Simon replied, walking around his desk. "Jim, you nearly caused a very ugly can of worms to be opened up. Is this something we need to work on? Do I need to send you to rage therapy?" 

"That's not fair, Simon. Everyone was affected when Nicolette knocked Blair into the pool," Jim said defencively. "I...I..." 

"You nearly killed a young woman whom you believed to be Alex Barnes," Simon finished. "I know how you felt, Jim. We all felt that way. You, however, actually believed Nicolette was Alex. If you had a few more seconds, you would have killed her." 

"I know," Jim said, looking at something outside the windows in Simon's office. "It's just when I saw Blair in the pool, it all just came flooding back to me. I feel so responsible for what happened." 

"Jim, you were not responsible for what almost happened. Alex was and we will catch her eventually. When we do, I promise she will pay," Simon said with all the power of conviction. 

"You're right, Simon. She will," Jim echoed. If takes me the rest of my life, that cow will pay for what she did to Blair and for what she made me do to him. I will personally see her burn in hell. 

* * *

When Blair walked into the Cascade PD he noticed all eyes were on him. So what else is new? he asked himself. Jim and I have become the talk of the department since our nuptials. At first, there was a lot of ugliness going around. It was nothing I couldn't handle. I've heard worse. I worried about Jim. How would he react to his old cronies suddenly turning on him? All because of me, to boot. He came through like a trooper, naturally. Just ask Detective Daniels. That man is a dim bulb to begin with, but even he shouldn't have forgotten Jim is one person who's bad side you don't want to be on. Oh well, at least his dentist's kid will get a new car for his birthday. Still, I think I'd like to go at least a week without being the centre of attention. This business with Nicolette has got tongues wagging again. Only this time, it's the whole 'Poor Blair' routine. I can't win for losing. It was bad enough before, but now, as the token Nancy Boy, it's worse. I mean, it's like these people think I'm going to fall apart over a paper cut or something. Sure, there's the possibility of getting the flesh-eating disease, but it's miniscule. I'm not going to obsess over it. Oh well, he thought as he walked to the elevator and pressed the up arrow, at least they aren't trying to kill me anymore. Blair smiled and stepped inside. 

"Hold the door!" a man shouted as he dashed toward the elevator. 

"Got it, man," Blair said, stopping the doors from closing. 

"Thanks. Oh, hi, Blair," the man said amiably as he stepped into the elevator. "You going up?" 

"Yeah. Um, you're Voigt, right? You just joined Major Crime?" Blair gave the man the once over. He was taller than Blair but not as tall as Jim. I wish the PD would hire someone I could talk to without getting a crick in my neck. 

"Right. You don't remember me?" Jason Voigt smiled down at Blair, waiting for a spark of recognition. 

"Sorry. Have we met, man?" Blair tried to place Voigt, but was coming up blank. Maybe I dated his sister or something? 

"Yeah, back in school. You were a freshman. We had a couple of classes together. I used to cheat off you when no one was looking," Jason Voigt said with a laugh, noticing Blair still had no idea who he was. "I went out with Kelly Cole. You were always hanging in the Zeta lounge with her and Raven Swift." 

"Still doesn't ring a bell. Of course, Kelly had a lot of boyfriends." Blair said, fondly remembering the girl who thought 'going steady' meant marathon sex. "Oh man, I'm sorry. You probably married her or something after you all graduated." 

"No, Kelly and I didn't get married," Jason said as the elevator stopped and the door slid open. "So, you want to have lunch later and catch up?" 

"Sory, man. I all ready have plans," Blair said as he walked toward Jim's desk. "Maybe some other time." 

"Definitely," Jason said as he watched Blair make himself at home behind Jim's desk. A moment later, he watched Jim stick his head out of Simon's office and motion for Blair to come inside. He smiled faintly when he saw Jim give Blair a quick peck on the cheek while Simon rolled his eyes disapprovingly. Yes, Blair, we will definitely get together. 

"What did the doctor say?" Jim asked as he closed the door to Simon's office. "You all right?" 

"Fit as a fiddle, man," Blair said with a twinge of guilt. "Bump on the head notwithstanding. What's up with Nicolette? The Queen of mean still spitting venom?" 

"The Flying Bimbo is out of the country right now," Simon replied. "Her lawyer assures us she will not be pressing any charges. But, I trust him about as far as I can throw her. Are you really all right? Do you want to press charges?" 

"I'm fine and no, I don't want to press charges. The less I, we, have to do with Nicolette, the better," Blair answered, sitting down. "You got anything interesting going on here?" 

"The usual run of the mill stuff. No one for you to attack with vending machines or anything," Simon said with a grin. 

"Will I ever live that down?" Blair asked, shaking his head. 

"No," Jim and Simon answered with a laugh. 

* * *

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, we are on final approach to Cascade and we ask that you return your seatbacks and tray tables to their upright positions. Please fasten your seatbelts and we thank you for flying PanContinental Airlines," Nicolette de Poulignac said with faux sweetness. What a bunch of losers, she thought looking over the paunchy, balding men in business class. I hate these flights. I'm glad I switched with Lisa so I could get home early. I'm sure Rafe has missed me while I've been gone. There is so much to do when I get back home. First and foremost is making that fool Blair sorry for ever messing around with my life. Then, there is the wedding. I wonder if Rafe would like an afternoon or an evening wedding? 

* * *

"I heard you talking to that new guy," Jim said between bites of his chilidog at the corner stand. "You know him?" 

"Apparently we went to school together back in the day," Blair said, eyeing the chili dog. How does he eat that? His veins are going to be pumping nothing but grease before too long. "You know, Jim, if you eat enough of those, you really will have Wessonality." 

"Thanks for the tip, Florence," Jim said with a grin. How do you do it, Blair? You're always looking out for me. Always. Then, the one time you really needed me to watch your back, I wasn't there. How can you forgive me when I can't forgive myself? If I could, I think I would probably lock you away from the rest of the world. But you wouldn't go for that would you? You're too full of life to ever be truly contained. I think that's why I love you. 

"Don't," Blair said, looking at Jim intently. I wonder if it's possible for a sentinel to zone on emotions? Jim certainly seems to have the knack for it. I wish he could or would just let this go. 

"Don't what?" Jim asked, confused. "Put more sauerkraut on the red hot?" 

"Obsess over what happened with Alex. Don't try to play it off, either. I know you too well. Let it go," Blair commanded. "If not for your sake, then mine." 

"I can't let it go. It's not even completely about Alex. It's about me and you and what happened between us and what could have happened if I hadn't found you. I've got all these thoughts rolling around in my head and I don't know what to do with them. Every time I think about it, I get so mad I just want to hit someone so they'll hurt as badly as I do." Jim said, throwing the hot dog down, grabbing Blair's shoulders and staring into the man's soulful eyes. "I thought after the ceremony everything would get better, but it hasn't. If anything, it 's only intensified my feelings because I'm even more aware of what I nearly lost. I can't help it, Chief. You mean so much to me. More than I can ever put into words and I almost destroyed you. That hurts, Chief. It cuts me to the bone and there's not a damned thing I can do to make it right. It gnaws at me every night when I go to sleep." 

"I'm sorry this is affecting you so much Jim. I wish I could go back in time and erase what happened. I'd put my curiosity aside and not even talk to Alex, much less betray your trust. I can't change the past, though. Neither can you. We can only deal with the ramifications and move on, man. Alex will get hers someday, of that I have no doubt. Until then, I only want to think about you and me and us being together forever. Besides, that's me gnawing at you," Blair said, giving Jim a sad smile and putting a gentle hand to his Blessed Protector's face hoping his touch would ease Jim's fears and calm him down. "I thought you liked it. I'll quit." 

"Don't you dare. You can gnaw on me anytime, baby," Jim said with a grin, pulling Blair into a warm embrace and kissing the top of his head. "Now, are you just going to hang out today or are you going to help me solve some cases? Failing that, I've got a backlog of reports for you to do." 

"Oh you're too good to me," Blair said, punching Jim in the stomach and taking off down the street with Jim in close pursuit. 

* * *

"Are you ready?" Nicolette asked none too politely. "I have a schedule to keep." 

"I'm ready, Nicolette," a raspy voice said over the phone. "Just get me my money and I'll help you take care of your problem." 

"Fine. I'll meet you at the pavillion in the park. We'll go over details there," Nicolette said as she hung up the pay phone. It won't be very long now, she thought. Soon, all my problems will be a memory not unlike Blair Sandburg. 

* * *

"Well I only meant that next time you could maybe show a little more interest. Don't just lay there like and old rag," Rafe said as he poured himself a cup of coffee in the break room. "I like to think I'm doing something right." 

"Old rag?" Megan asked incredulously, giving Rafe a go-to-hell look. "Well I'm sorry if I'm not inspired enough for you. See, for me to writhe around and scream in the throes of ecstasy, there has to be some ecstasy." 

"That's harsh, Megan," Rafe said, sitting down at the table. "You're really cold." 

"We'll see how cold you are when you're sleeping by yourself," Megan hissed, storming out of the break room, nearly knocking Blair down in the process. 

"What's up with Hurricane Megan?" Blair asked, walking into the room and placing a sack on the table, spilling its contents. Crap, Blair grumbled to himself, trying to put everything back in the sack. "I am such a klutz." 

"Yeah. So what 's with all the Ho Hos?" Rafe asked, picking up one of the chocolate covered cakes. "Are you trying to replicate the feeling of love by eating all this chocolate?" 

"Yeah, that's it, man," Blair said, snatching away the cake and stuffing it in the sack. "They're for Joel and Henri." 

"Why are you giving Joel and Henri snack cakes?" Rafe asked, reaching once again for the chocolate confections, getting his hand slapped away by Blair. "Why don't you ever buy me snacks?" 

"Oh, poor baby," Blair said sweetly as he walked over and sat on Rafe's lap. "Are you feeling neglected? Is mean old Megan treating you wrong? Here, you tell Blair all about it." 

"What is this?" Jim asked with a growl when he walked into the break room and saw Blair snuggled up with Rafe. "I hope somebody has a good explanation." 

"Jim!" Rafe stood up quickly, causing Blair to slip to the floor. He winced when he saw his friend hit his head on the table on the way down. "We were just, that is, we...uh...we..." 

"Go ahead and tell him, Rafe. It's all out in the open now," Blair said, rubbing his head as he stood up. "I'm leaving you Jim. Rafe has professed his love for me. I'm all his now." 

"No! Jim, that 's not what happened. See, there was HoHos and Blair spilled them and Megan was mad and...Blair tell him the truth," Rafe said, panic in his voice as Jim glared at him. 

"Rafe, if you value your life, be somewhere else," Jim said as he cracked his knuckles. In less time than it takes to tell, Rafe was out the door and around the corner seeking safety. Jim smiled and helped Blair up from the floor, patting his once-again-injured head. "It's a good thing you're so thick headed. That was evil, what we just did to Rafe." 

"I know, but at least he's not thinking about his rotten love life anymore," Blair said with a smile. "So, are you ready to blow this joint?" 

"I've still got a lot of work to do, Chief. Why don't you go on home? We'll go out for dinner when I get off," Jim said, eyeing the HoHos suspiciously. "What's with the cakes?" 

"They're for Joel and Henri. I'm being nice. Now, how about I get you off then we think about dinner?" Blair purred, running his hands under Jim's shirt and exploring those abs he knew so well. 

"Blair," Jim said, pushing Blair's hands away, blushing slightly. "Go home before I ravage you right here, right now." 

"Okay, "Blair replied, picking up his sack and heading out the door leaving Jim high, dry and in an extremely obvious state of excitement. 

"Damn him," Jim groused, sitting down at the table." I can't walk around like this." 

* * *

"Here's your money," Nicolette said as she handed an envelope to a decidedly unkempt looking man in the pavilion in the park. "I expect results, Cole." 

"And you'll have them, Princess. Has your big brother ever let you down?" Cole asked, taking the money and leaning over to steal a kiss. 

"Get off me!" Nicolette exclaimed, slapping Cole and pushing him away. "You're my stepbrother and you have let me down on many occasions. See that this isn't one of them." 

"Did we get up on the wrong side of the web this morning, Princess?" Cole asked, rubbing his cheek. Don't worry, missy, you'll get yours he thought lasciviously. "So, who do you want me to ace?" 

"His name is Blair Sandburg. He's an observer with the police department, partnered, in all senses of the word, with Detective Jim Ellison. He's also the reason Rafe dumped me and half the Major Crime department tried to kill me. I just don't understand the attraction to that little geek. He snaps his fingers and they all--Rafe included--come running. He gets a little scrape and they all act like the world is going to end. Well, Poor Blair's world is going to end provided you don't fuck everything up, Cole," Nicolette hissed, staring off into the distance. He will pay for causing Rafe to spurn me. They all will eventually. Then, when there are no more obstacles, Rafe and I will be together forever. 

"Sure thing, Princess. I won't have no problem knocking off some little rump humper," Cole said with a slight smile. Maybe I'll hump his rump before I put him down for his dirt nap. Or after. 

"Here," Nicolette said, handing a picture to Cole. "This is Blair. I want him dead." 

"Dead," Cole echoed, staring at the picture of a decidedly angelic looking Blair. Pretty little thing. It's a shame I have to waste him. 

"That's what I said," Nicolette sneered. 

* * *

"Oh god," Blair whispered as he slid down to the floor in the men's room, clutching his stomach. That was the worst. Okay, now I just need to get back up and hope to high heaven Jim didn't hear me. I don't think I could bear his soft frettings just yet. A wave of dizziness swept over Blair as he tried to stand too quickly. He braced himself on the the sink, willing himself not to sink back to the floor. I hate this. I really hate this. Oh man, he thought as he looked at his reflection. I can't go out looking like this. I've seen healthier ghouls. 

"Hey, Blair, what's up?" Jason Voight greeted when he walked into the men's room. His friendly demeanor quickly turned to concern when he picked up the odour of sickness and saw Blair's pale face in the mirror. "Are you all right? Do you want me to call someone?" 

"What? Oh, no, man. I'm fine," Blair answered, splashing cold water on his face and rinsing his mouth to get rid of the lingering acidic tang. 

"You don't look fine," Jason argued. "Let me go see if I can find Jim." 

"No, Jason. Really, I'm fine. I think I've just got a virus. Best thing for me is to just go home and go to bed. It's probably one of those twenty-four hour things. I'll be fine in the morning. Thanks anyway. I've got to go," Blair said as he quickly exited the restroom. 

"If you say so," Jason said as Blair left. I don't buy it, though. 

* * *

Outside, Blair breathed in the crisp Cascade air and tried to clear his head. I hope Jason doesn't say anything to Jim. I can't get away with anything in this town. Don't people have anything better to do than keep an eagle eye on me? Sure, sometimes it has its advantages, but, sometimes, I'd just like to be left alone. Now, how do I get home? The bus? A cab? Walk? I don't think I want to walk all the way out to Willow Road, though it would probably do me good. I could stand to lose a few pounds, Blair thought as he patted his stomach. With my car in for maintenance, my options are a bit limited. A walk does sound good. I'll walk down the street then grab the bus. 

His mind made up, Blair started walking down the busy street in front of the Cascade PD building. He looked in the various storefronts, idly passing the time as he planned out the rest of his day. I'll be glad when school starts again. I kind of miss the grind of juggling the two disparate worlds I inhabit. Jim thinks I spread myself too thin. Like he doesn't? Oh well, his concern is steeped in love and that's a nice feeling. For so long I relied only on myself. Then I met Jim with his overly developed need to protect and defend. I know he doesn't like to hear me say it, but he's a nurturer. So much for his macho Army image. Still, he has trouble admitting that sometimes he needs to be nurtured. Oh well, I've got the rest of our lives to straighten him out. Well, as straight as he can be now. Blair smiled to himself and stopped in front of a storefront to stare at an odd display. He was shocked when the window mannequin moved. Smiling broadly, he waved at the human mannequin. His amusement turned to horror as the window before him shattered and the 'mannequin' tumbled forward, covered in blood. 

"Oh lord," Blair whispered as he stooped next to the bleeding young woman and felt for a pulse. He recoiled when he realised she was dead. Passersby all stopped to stare. "This isn't happening." 

Blair stood up, looking around for the source of the deadly shot. Intellectually he knew he should seek cover and call the CPD, but intellect couldn't overcome emotion and Blair's need to understand the horror before him. He had just turned to the street when he heard gunfire. Bullets hit the building behind him and pedestrians scattered as even more shots rang out. Oh my god, they're shooting at me! Blair pushed his way through the people on the sidewalk as he ran back toward the police building as behind him storefront window after storefront window shattered under the automatic rifle's assault. Out of the corner of his eye, Blair saw a dark green sedan following him, gunfire spraying the street. I've got to get back to the station. I'll be safe there. 

Gunfire continued to spray the street as Blair made his way toward the station. He saw the building just ahead and picked up his pace. All right, I'm home free! That was his last thought before he felt a bullet's impact. He stopped his mad dash for safety and sank to the ground. The last thing he saw was Jim running out of the building followed closely by Megan, Rafe, Simon, Joel, Henri and Jason. 

"Not again, damn it," Jim cursed as he ran to Blair's side, slapping gently at his face. "You okay, Chief? Come on, talk to me." 

"Don't hit," Blair muttered, slapping Jim's hand away as he opened his eyes to look at the worried detective. "Hurts." 

"I know, Blair. I know. Just stay still until we can get an ambulance," Jim whispered, keeping a hand on Blair, afraid to move him, as he looked around. "Where's the damned ambulance?" 

"It's on its way," Simon said, stooping to hover over Blair. "Take it easy, Sandburg. You're going to be all right." 

"Oh poor Sandy," Megan said as she drew a bead on the car passing in front of them. She squeezed off one round, watching in satisfaction as the driver's window shattered. Unfortunately, the car continued around the corner. We'll find you, bunkie. You just better watch your back. 

* * *

Damn that fool, Nicolette complained as she watched the results of her handiwork from across the street. Cole must have cataracts or something. I guess I will just have to take care of this myself. So what else is new? I always have to take care of everything myself. Just once, I'd like someone to take care of me, but no. No one cares about little old me. Just look at them fuss over that idiot Blair. I can just hear them now: poor Blair, he's been shot. Poor Blair, he can't walk down the street without someone holding his hand. Just look at Rafe, holding little Blair's hand. He makes me sick. But not for long. He will have to wait, though, until I take care of Cole. 

* * *

"You know, I could just quit my practice and take and make a fine living off you alone," Dr. Ryan quipped as she checked Blair's bandages. "How are you feeling?" 

"Like crap," Blair answered, looking around the hospital room. "Where's Jim?" 

"In the cafeteria talking with your captain. You're very lucky. You had clean exit wounds and I don't expect any complications from them," Siobahn said, sitting on the edge of Blair's bed. 

"Wounds?" Blair looked himself over, noticing the bandages on his arm and on his chest. "I didn't realise. I guess I did get lucky with all those bullets flying around. Was anyone else hurt?" 

"One young woman was killed and there were several other injuries from flying glass and cement chips from the buildings," Siobahn answered, patting Blair's hand. Poor kid, he's been through the mill and that doesn't even scratch the surface of what he's going through. "Would you like to talk to my colleague now?" 

"The shrink?" Blair disliked the idea of talking to the psychiatrist. It's not that I have anything to hide, it just seems so unnecessary. "I don't know." 

"Dr. Sloan Denning is very nice. You'd like her. You need to talk to her sometime. In light of what you've just been through, perhaps now is ideal," Siobahn said hoping Blair would take that step. "Now, I need to talk to you about something else." 

"What?" Blair looked at Siobahn somewhat fearfully. When your doctor says that, it can't be good news. "I thought you said there wouldn't be any complications." 

"From the gunshots, no. However, I did detect a slight irregularity in your heartbeat," Siobahn replied seriously. "It would seem your condition is a little more advanced than you led me to believe. If this continues, Blair, you will die." 

* * *

"Cole, once again you have let me down," Nicolette sneered as she walked around Cole de Poulignac in the park pavilion, thinking of a variety of painful punishments for his failure. "Can't you ever do anything right?" 

"I tried, Princess," Cole whined. He hated listening to Nicolette's tirades. One day, he thought, I'm going to give you something to yell about. "He was just too fast." 

"You mean you were just too inept," Nicolette hissed, stopping behind her stepbrother. I hate you, Cole. I always have. I don't know why I've suffered you this long. "What do you plan to do about his little snafu?" 

"Spot me a few more bucks and I'll go finish the job," Cole said, turning around to face Nicolette. Too fast for his stepsister to react, Cole reached over, grabbed Nicolette's hair and pulled her to him for a rough kiss. His pleasure was cut short when she kneed him in the groin."Bitch!" 

"You know, Cole, I expect value for my money," Nicolette sneered. "You are obviously defective and must be returned." 

"Returned where?" Cole asked. 

"To the hell you came from," Nicolette said calmly as she removed a small gun from her purse and shot her stepbrother in the back. "Tell your father I said 'hello' when you get there." 

* * *

"I'm not an invalid," Blair grumbled as Jim helped him into the house. "Dr. Ryan said I would be just fine." 

"I know that, Chief. I'm just feeling a little protective right now. Someone tried to kill you today, in case you've forgotten," Jim said as led Blair into the house, down the hall and into the den. "I don't want you going up the stairs just yet. Stay down here and rest. You can watch a movie or something on TV. I need to get in touch with Simon to see if he's got anymore leads. Megan's taken this case, but I'm going to work on it, as well." 

"Whatever," Blair said settling into the overstuffed sofa and flipping on CNN. "You don't have to hover. I'm going to be okay." 

"Yes, you are," Jim agreed, sitting on the edge of the sofa and brushing Blair's hair out of his eyes. Blair smiled and took Jim's hand in his, giving it a slight squeeze. "I'm going to make sure of it. I won't let anyone hurt you again, Blair." 

"Never doubted it for a minute," Blair said. "Look, I know you want to go catch this guy and I know I'll sleep better when he's off the streets, but do you have to run off right now?" 

"Why? Do you need something?" Jim asked, reflexively scanning Blair with his senses to pinpoint any problems. He thought he picked up a slight irregularity in Blair's heartbeat, but he attributed it to the stress of the last few hours. "Do you hurt?" 

"No. I do, however, need something. I need you. Will you stay with me for a little bit? I'm kind of tired. Just hold me until I fall asleep then you can go chasing the bad guys," Blair said, all ready beginning to nod off. 

"Blair, you don't even have to ask," Jim said, sliding next to his partner and pulling him close. "I'll be here for as long as you need me." 

"That's a long time," Blair warned, easing into the curve of Jim's body, feeding on the warmth he found there. 

"I hope so," Jim said, giving Blair a soft kiss on the cheek. 

* * *

"So what have you got?" Jim asked, walking up to Simon and Megan in the deserted park. As he neared the scene of a child's gruesome discovery, his senses began to trigger, picking up on a scent he couldn't quite recognise, but knew he should. "What have you found?" 

"Not what, Jim, who," Megan answered, stepping back from the body on the cement floor beneath the pavilion. "Meet Mr. Cole de Poulignac." 

"de Poulignac? As in Nicolette de Poulignac?" Jim asked, stepping over the body, sniffing the air imperceptibly. "He hasn't been dead that long. Any witnesses?" 

"No. He was found by a little girl running after her errant ball. As for your first question, we pulled up his record after we made the ID. He is Nicolette's stepbrother. A fine upstanding citizen. He's been in and out of the system for years," Simon answered, waving his cigar in the air for emphasis. Nicolette is his only relative. We're trying to find her now. With her out of the country, it could take some time." 

"Out of the country?" Jim leaned in closer to Cole's body attempting a more detailed scan without drawing attention to himself. That's odd. There is a lingering scent here that I can't quite place. I wish Blair were here. He could talk me through this. However, he's at home, hopefully resting, and I'm on my own. Okay, Jim, you can do this, just don't force anything, let it evolve naturally. Clear your mind, focus on the scent, filter it, compare it, come on you can do this. 

"What's he doing?" Megan asked, watching Jim hover over the body. "Picking up the psychic vibrations?" 

"Something like that," Simon answered, steering her away from Jim and his examination. "Why don't you call Rafe back at the station and see if he's got a line on Nicolette?" 

"Sure," Megan said with a sigh, tiring of getting what she perceived as the brush off whenever she broached the subject of Jim's uncommon approach to detective work. I've never worked with a psychic before. I'm just interested. It's not like I'm going to try to sell him to some think tank for vivisection. 

* * *

The smell of rotten eggs woke Blair from his fitful sleep on the sofa. I don't know how Jim sleeps on this thing, he groused as he sat up, yawning. Give me a bed anytime. Now, what's that smell? Did Mr. Hollis or Mrs. Goble bring over one of their strange casseroles? That last one nearly peeled the paint off the walls. I understand the elderly lose their sense of taste as they age and are prone to use a lot of spices; but, too much of a good thing really does a number on your stomach. I guess Jim's out. I hope he's not trying to kill anyone. If Simon's with him, I won't have to worry. Rafe or Megan, though, wouldn't know what to do with him. Joel could handle him. I don't know about Henri. He's likely to just go with the flow. Geez Louise, that really smells. I wonder if the refrigerator went out? 

"I guess I can rule that out," Blair said as he opened the refrigerator to find it working normally. "That smell is just hanging in the air. What is it? I don't care. I've got to get out of here. I'll go out on the lanai and wait for Jim." 

"I don't think so, Blair," Nicolette said, walking into the kitchen from the entry hall brandishing a crowbar. "You've caused me no end of trouble, Blair. Now, it's time for you to die." 

"Hey, wait a minute. You're supposed to be on a flight out of the country. What are you doing here," Blair asked, backing up toward the door. Man, she looks like she's ready for a padded cell. This girl has finally flipped her wig. 

"I came back early," Nicolette answered, moving toward Blair, holding the crowbar out threateningly. "Now, just back away from the door. I don't have a lot of time here. I thought you would stay asleep right up until the end. But, like with everyone else, I get no cooperation from you. You just had to wake up. Good thing I brought the crowbar along. Now, I'm going to knock you out with the crowbar and put you back on the sofa. I am somewhat merciful." 

"You're somewhat crazy," Blair argued. "What's the deal, here, Nicolette. Why do you want to kill me? Was that you shooting at me earlier?" 

"No, that wasn't me shooting at you. That was my slug of a stepbrother. He didn't do his job right and has paid for disappointing me. It's your turn to pay, now. Move into the den." Nicolette motioned toward the den. When he didn't move, she slammed the crowbar down on the centre island, smashing the glass cooktop. She smiled when she saw Blair jerk back. "Go in the den or the next thing I hit will be you." 

"Take a chill pill. I'm going," Blair said, walking into the den, his hands held up defencively. "So, are you going to tell me why you want to kill me?" 

"Aside from the fact you eighty-sixed my relationship with Rafe? Granted you didn't actually lock him in the basement with Megan, but it was your idea. You never did like me. I've always known that. None of you did. I didn't care. I mean, I didn't like you either. What I don't understand is why you felt the need to take away from me the one thing that was actually good in my life. Rafe and I were good together, even if you don't believe it," Nicolette said with a far off look on her face. "We really had something special." 

"Like what? Sex?" Way to go Blair, make her mad. You're in no shape to go hand to hand with a crowbar-wielding stewardess. Still, if I can keep her off balance, maybe I can slip out the sliding doors behind me and head for the hills. "Come on Nicolette, let's try reality. Sure, you're attractive and probably very talented in bed, but Rafe wasn't intrigued by you. With you, what you see is what you get. With Megan, there is always something new to learn. The only reason he was with you was because he was scared by what he had with Megan. He wasn't ready for that level of trust and intimacy so he turned to another good time gal." 

"Liar!" Nicolette exclaimed, waving the crowbar. "Rafe and I belong with each other. That witch Megan couldn't appreciate what he had to offer, but I can. You just couldn't stand that, though, could you? You had to ruin my life just like everyone else ruins my life." 

"I think you're projecting," Blair said as he backed up toward the doors. Almost there. Just a couple of steps and I'm home free. "I didn't ruin your life. Your relationship would have self destructed eventually. Maybe I didn't take your feelings into consideration when I hatched my scheme to get them back together. For that, I'm sorry. I was only thinking about my friends." 

"That's another reason I'm going to kill you," Nicolette said as she swung her crowbar and shattered the hideous lamp Mr. Hollis had given Jim and Blair. "Take one more step toward that door and I'll split your skull like an overripe melon." 

"Fine, calm down," Blair said soothingly. "You don't want to do this, Nicolette. Do you really think Rafe will love you if you kill me?" 

"Rafe will love me once I've removed all the obstacles on our road to love," Nicolette said, her madness obvious. "I think I will enjoy killing you the most simply because I hate to hear about 'Poor Blair' and all the perils life throws at him." 

"What are you talking about?" Man, this is creepy. I've got to get out of here. On a good day, I could take the little nutcase, but I'm nowhere neat top form here. I've got to use my brain to find a way out of this jam. I can't get to a phone to call Jim or 911 for help. 

"Did you know my stepfather raped from the time I was six until I was fourteen? My stepbrother did too. My mother was more interested in keeping her man so she didn't do much to stop him. In all that time, not once did anyone ever say, 'Poor Nicolette, I wish there was something I could do for her' or 'Poor Nicolette, isn't it a shame what she has to suffer?' No, everyone always thought I got just what I deserved. That's what my stepfather thought right up until I killed him. My mother always said I got what I deserved. That's what I told her when she came home after Cole, my stepbrother, raped her. I put him up to it. I remember how she sat on her bed crying. I walked in, pulled her into my arms and stabbed her. She had this really shocked look on her face, like I had betrayed her. Isn't that odd?" Nicolette smiled at Blair who was stunned by the story he had just heard. "You know, I think Cole had that same look on his face when I shot him." 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," Blair stammered, thinking Pat Benatar got it right when she said hell is for children. "Why did you kill your stepbrother?" 

"Because he was a failure. I sent him to kill you, but here you are," Nicolette answered, poking at Blair with the crowbar. 

"Why do you want to kill everyone?" Blair asked, stepping back toward the doors. 

"See, all that time no one ever said 'Poor Nicolette.' Unlike you, whom I imagine gets to hear 'Poor Blair' on a daily basis. I got so sick of hearing about 'Poor Blair' from Rafe. I mean, I just couldn't believe so many things could happen to one person. Nor could I believe that so many people would care. No one ever cared about me. So, I began to wonder, what is it about you that makes people jump to your rescue? Heaven forbid something happens to Poor Blair. So, I watched you and finally decided you were just a player. That really fried my eggs, Blair. I, who needed help, couldn't get the time of day. You, on the other hand, are more than capable of taking care of yourself, yet people fall all over themselves to rush to your aid if you so much as get a hangnail. It makes me sick. So, now I'm going to kill you. There will be one more Poor Blair. Poor Blair, died all alone when the water heater exploded. Poor Blair didn't have a chance to get out of the house. Poor Blair was blown to smithereens," Nicolette hissed, stalking toward Blair. 

"Water heater?" Blair asked as realisation began to settle in. "Oh my god. That's what the rotten egg smell is." 

"Well, I guess you are a genius," Nicolette sneered. "See, natural gas is odourless so the gas company puts a chemical that smells like rotten eggs in it so people will know when there's a leak." 

"You're mad, Nicolette. This will never work. Even if you do succeed in killing me, Jim will track you down," Blair said, reaching behind him for the door handle. 

"Jim will be in the depths of despair over the death of his little love toy. He will be in no shape to track down a killer. Now, I think I warned you about the door, but you didn't listen," Nicolette said as she rushed across the den and jabbed the crowbar into Blair's wounded shoulder. He cried out in pain and dropped to his knees. Pressing her advantage, Nicolette brought them bar down across Blair's back. "Poor Blair." 

* * *

"You got anything?" Simon asked, when Jim joined him at his car. "I don't like the way this is all turning out." 

"I finally tagged that scent, Simon. It's Nicolette's," Jim said, scratching his head. "I thought she was out of the county?" 

"She was, but her airline says she switched trips with another stewardess and got back this morning," Megan said, putting her phone back in her purse. "She's been in town all day." 

"That doesn't sound good," Simon said. "What else did Rafe tell you?" 

"She and her stepbrother have been on their own since their teens. The father died and the mother disappeared soon after," Megan reported. "Apparently Nicolette didn't have a very nice childhood." 

"Apparently," Jim replied, giving Cole's body another scan. This time he spotted something he missed the first time around. "Megan, do you have an evidence bag?" 

"Yes," Megan said, reaching into her purse and retrieving a plastic bag. "Did the spirits lead you to a clue?" 

"Yes," Jim said matter-of-factly, snatching the bag away from Megan. Kneeling next to the body, Jim let his eagle-keen eyes lead him to his quarry: three strands of bleached blonde hair caught in Cole's pinky ring. "Simon, I think Nicolette killed Cole de Poulignac." 

"Just what we need," Simon groused as he reached in his pocket for his phone. "I'll put the word out to bring her in." 

"While you do that," I'm going to check on Blair. "I didn't like leaving him alone." 

* * *

"Well, Blair ought to keep out of trouble locked down in the basement," Nicolette said, as she turned the lock on the basement door. "Now, it's time for me to go find Rafe. I wonder whom he will want for his best man? Too bad if it's Blair." 

Nicolette reached for the doorknob just as the phone rang. An instant later, the world exploded around her. 

* * *

Blair watched the rain puddle on the balcony outside the loft windows as he took in the view of the cityscape he loved. I never thought I'd see this again, he thought. I can't believe how much I missed this place. I like the house on Willow Road, but this place feels like home. I wonder if Nicolette ever had this feeling? Or did she die never knowing what it was like to belong? I feel sorry for her. She rolled the dice and came up with crap. I'm luckier than I realise. I've got a home, great friends and a man who loves me so much it frightens me sometimes. 

"A penny for 'em," Jim said as he padded up behind Blair and wrapped his arms around the love of his life, nuzzling his neck. 

"They're of you as usual," Blair said, relaxing into Jim's embrace, still staring out at the city. "How are Mr. Hollis and Mrs. Goble?" 

"They're fine. The fire only did minor damage to their homes. Melted shingles mostly," Jim answered. "I know you're upset about losing the house, but when the insurance pays off, we can get another one." 

"Why bother?" Blair asked, entwining his fingers with Jim's. "We can live here." 

"I thought you wanted a home of your own?" Jim asked, confused. "That's part of the reason I bought the house. I wanted you to have a place to call your own, a place to call home." 

"That's a funny word, home. It means so many different things to so many different people, "Blair said. "Did you ever read that book 'On the Road' when you were growing up? There was this poem in it that stayed with me for years." 

"Tell it to me," Jim said, wondering where Blair's mind would take him. 

"If I remember correctly, it went: Home inMissoula,Home in Truckee, Home in Appalousas, Ain't no home for me. Home in old Medorra, Home in Wounded Knee, Home in Ogalala, Home I'll never be. Kind of a downer, I know, but I used to feel that way," Blair said with a shrug. 

"Do you feel that way now?" Jim asked, fearing the answer. 

"No. I mean, I loved the house. It was great; but, I also loved it here. Remember how mad I was when you told me you bought the house? However, I soon came to realise the concept of home was joined at the waist with the concept of love. Both are indefinable somethings we all search for and occassionally find," Blair said thoughtfully. "Do you follow me?" 

"A little," Jim answered. He believed home was wherever you could hang your hat. "Could you be a little more vague?" 

"Smart ass," Blair groused, elbowing Jim in the stomach. "I just mean, if the loft got blown to kingdom come tomorrow and we ended up down at the Motel Six, it would be home because we would be there together." 

"Kingdom come? I kind of like the way that sounds," Jim said lecherously, nibbling at Blair's ear. 

"Dr. Ryan told me to avoid any strenuous activity," Blair said with a smile. 

"Dr. Ryan's a quack." Jim continued nibbling at Blair's ear, knowing it drove his partner mad with desire. 

"I'll tell her you said that tomorrow," Blair promised, as he leaned his head to the side, exposing his neck in a show of trust. Jim smiled as he began nipping at Blair's neck, knowing his lover was on the verge of giving in to desire. 

"Why are you going to the doctor?" Jim asked, still exploring Blair's neck. "Were you hurt in the explosion and didn't tell anyone?" 

"No, I wasn't hurt in the explosion. I told you I got out through the basement's exterior bulkhead before you blew the house up." Blair thought back at how lucky he had been. In her madness, Nicolette had neglected to make sure the bulkhead was locked. "It was a near thing , though." 

"Don't remind me," Jim said, turning Blair around to look him in the eye. "I've almost lost you twice now to a psychotic woman. I don't know what I'd do without you." 

"Maybe there's a support group for people like you," Blair quipped, looking up into Jim's haunted eyes. "I still think you need to let all this go. I'm here, safe and relatively sound with the man who's shown me the true meaning of home and love. We should be happy." 

"I know, but I just can't imagine my life without you in it," Jim said as he pulled Blair close to him. "Look it's late and we should really get to bed. I'm going to take a shower then come up. Can you make it upstairs on your own?" 

"Sure," Blair said, letting Jim go. He watched as his Blessed Protector disappeared into the bathroom before he went upstairs. Changing into one of Jim's shirts for comfort, Blair climbed into bed and pulled his wallet out of the jeans he had just discarded. Looking inside, he found Dr. Sloane Denning's card and wondered if he had fortitude to call her. 

End 


End file.
